


As Long As You're with Me

by myeonakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonakim/pseuds/myeonakim
Summary: No matter how many times Baekhyun breaks Chanyeol’s earphones or his own, Chanyeol would never be mad at him. As long as he stays by his side.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	As Long As You're with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time publishing a fan fiction. I was inspired by Baekhyun's subway story where he and Chanyeol used to go home together after training and sharing earphones. I'm going to be being vague here. Since perhaps this has never been written before, I tried using Indonesia setting for this fic but it's not exactly about training to become an idol. However this is un-betaed though I proofread it myself so please bear with the typos and incorrect grammar.
> 
> Enjoy this short ride with me!

It's almost rush hour in the evening. The commuter trains Baekhyun and Chanyeol have been waiting for at the platform of Cikini Station finally arrives. As soon as the door opens, they step on the train and race to their wanted seat. They start bickering and fighting over the narrowest one. Baekhyun is laughing in triumph as he finally sits on it.

"Would you give it up just once?” Chanyeol whines. “That's a bit unfair, you know? I was the first one who planted my ass there but you stuck your foot and I almost tripped."

"Sshhh people are staring, giant. Look over there, the security guard keeps glancing at us. Since when are there rules for such a thing?" Baekhyun exclaims, nonchalantly fumbling with his own bag and sticking out his tongue in a mischievous manner.

"I didn't- " Too tired to budge him off, Chanyeol slumps down in the seat. Every time they go home together from university, they have this unspoken competition who can race faster to sit in a corner so they can lean on the pole and sleep comfortably. Luckily for Baekhyun whose legs are shorter, he always manages to win over it.

But it doesn't really matter as long as he can go home with his longtime crush and hear his hearty laugh everyday. He would like nothing more than seeing his face, studying in the library, having lunch together at the cafeteria or sometimes when they promise to each other to bring packed lunch and eat them at the faculty lounge. They have been doing these things since they were in the same major but different classes. As the result of their cordial friendship, he also knows Baekhyun's habit of breaking and dropping his own electronic devices whether it’s cheap or not. Thus Chanyeol also takes this opportunity to share his earphones with Baekhyun everywhere they go and recommend his favorite songs so he can have an excuse to get closer. 

Baekhyun, who is getting used to rummage through Chanyeol's bag, pulls out a pair of earphones from the front pocket. Chanyeol can't help but feel his heart beating wildly when Baekhyun’s head is getting closer in front of him. He could sniff a hint of lingering smell of strawberry shampoo in his hair. The sunset light reflects on his brown hair and gets swayed by the wind from outside and Chanyeol wants nothing else than to ruffle his soft hair and plant a kiss on top of it. Baekhyun, who was oblivious of the stares he is getting, retreats back and plugs Chanyeol’s earphones in his phone.

"Listen to this new song. I really like it." Baekhyun says as he shoves one earphone in Chanyeol's ear then leans his head onto the pole.

Chanyeol is too stunned as he listens along to Rizky Febrian's new song Makna Cinta. While he is too immersed in absorbing the lyrics, a wishful thought crosses his mind. Is Baekhyun trying to send a message? Ah no, just because Chanyeol is usually the one who recommends the songs, doesn’t mean Baekhyun has motives to achieve something, Chanyeol thinks internally as he shakes his head.  
Not wanting to ponder too much into it, he leans his head against the glass window and closes his eyes. The evening atmosphere feels calming and comforting as the voice of the announcer murmurs in the background. Baekhyun hits the replay button so they both can listen to it on loop. Chanyeol wishes they wouldn’t hop off the train and go home so he could stay like this forever.

-

After they got off at Pondok Cina Station and heading for the exit, Baekhyun stops walking, making Chanyeol halt his pace too. "Wait, why is the voice crackling? I turned up the volume though?"

Chanyeol snatches Baekhyun's phone and checks the signal. "Huh you still have your data left."

Feeling unsure, Chanyeol unplugs the earphones from Baekhyun's phone. As he predicts, the earphones are broken. Chanyeol's inwardly sighs. They were his cherished possession when he luckily bought them from Shopee Flash Sale.

"Chanyeol?” Baekhyun quirks a brow as he tilts his head in confusion. It seems like Baekhyun is getting a hunch so he starts shaking. Chanyeol pushes the tangled earphones in his palms towards him. Before Chanyeol says a word, Baekhyun is getting frantic and starts trembling.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Chanyeol…. I swear it was fine fifteen minutes ago!" Baekhyun doesn’t stop uttering apologies as he grips on Chanyeol’s arm.

"It's okay, it's okay. I can buy a new one." Chanyeol offers a convincing smile so he would stop panicking. He puts them back inside his bag. But all of sudden Baekhyun's face lights up in delight, then pulls Chanyeol out of the station.

After they hurriedly tap the transportation card, Baekhyun jogs, dragging along Chanyeol to the right side of the station where the food stalls and electronic merchants are located.

"Baekhyun what are we doing?!"

Chanyeol tries to catch his breath. Baekhyun ignores him and strolls into a small phone repairs and accessories stall, heading towards the earphones section. It turns out Baekhyun wants to purchase- wait, is he buying a new pair for Chanyeol? Using his own money? Chanyeol figures out.

Before Chanyeol could stop him, he already gave the money to the seller and approached Chanyeol with a grin.

"Here they are, let’s try them out." Baekhyun takes out his phone and plugs them in.  
“Hey what are you doing? You don’t need to do that you know? I can buy them myself.” Cchanyeol grumbles, but picks another piece and puts it in his ear nonetheless.

"Shhh just listen."

After Baekhyun hits the play button, the previous song could be heard clearly and loud enough through the brand new earphones. They look at each other in awe.

“You don’t need to pay me back, they're kind of cheap anyway. Just don’t let me bring them.” Baekhyun shrugs.

"Yeah, thank you. Like I would let your magic hands near them." Chanyeol rolls his eyes but smiles fondly at him. Baekhyun blushes in return and puts his head down so Chanyeol can't see his reddening cheeks.

"You're welcome. Let's go back to the dorm." Baekhyun mutters shyly as he holds Chanyeol's elbow and leads them out of the shop.

As long as Chanyeol is with him, they can conquer anything impossible in this world. Even broken earphones.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This fic took place at commuter train stations in Jakarta (and Depok). Along the way to the station, merchants use plastic rag as the base to lay out their products on the ground such as earphones, selfie sticks, sandals, flatshoes, tshirts, and food stalls that sell deep fried scrambled eggs, Indonesian dumplings, thin crêpes, french fries and many more. Those are relatively cheap.  
> \- Pardon me if there is any inacurate places names, street direction or the overall setting.  
> \- The english translation of Rizky Febrian’s song is The Meaning of Love. Go give it a listen!
> 
> Thank you for reading this! Feedbacks are very much appreciated since I'm a new writer. See you on my next work!


End file.
